


Ironic Ionics

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, High School, Ionics, Irony, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Science, chemical composistoins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're suppose to help Dave with his science homework. The Irony is already to great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic Ionics

Annoyed, at the point of giving up, and more certainly enraged, you turned your attention to the Strider before reaching over his shoulder and turning the monitor of his computer off.

Once again you crossed your arms and pointed to the textbook.

“I’m telling you Dave,” You were getting ready to throw something out his window. “I was asked to help you with the chemistry homework…” Pulling in a deep breath you waited for his less than enthusiastic response before you cracked an eye open.

Mr. Cool kid seemed to be waiting for you to continue. “Miss Teach asked me specifically.” You nodded as though it were a great honor to have been asked to help him out.

“So, I am suppose to teach you about the Ionics of chemicals.” Flipping the text book open and pushing away the keyboard you looked to the sunglass clad Strider.

“How about I teach you how to be Ironic.” Dave’s tone didn’t hold a questioning air to it, though his face was turned in your general direction as he spoke.

“If you’re trying to be funny, it’s not working.” You pulled yourself up onto the desk and crossed your legs. The Strider’s emotions gave everything away. Pfft, yeah, maybe in a parallel universe.

“Mainly because it was a sad excuse of a pun.”

“Wasn’t a pun.”

“Really now. Because Ironic and Ionic don’t look or sound the same at all.” You rolled your eyes and pulled the text book up onto your lap.

“Exactly. You just pointed out the irony of the situation.” A scowl feel over your lips as you turned to face the strider.

“If you’re so obsessed with this idea of irony, and you’re known as the cool kid at school, why don’t you just be ironic and get your damned grades up.” This seemed to shut him up, though you still couldn’t see a change in emotion on his face before sighing and giving up. There had to be something in his head of his besides beats, sick fires, and irony.

Besides, if all else fails you can ask his other brother to throw an iron threw his window from the outside. Get on your knees and suck it, irony.

After reading aloud and showing the (incredibly simple) work to Dave a few times you shook your head. You couldn’t tell what in the world he could be thinking. For all you know, he could be looking at you like you grew a second head because he knew the information just didn’t act like it at school.

“I’m assuming you know or have an understanding of what the problem is now…” You sighed again as you pushed aside a stray slip of paper. When, you noticed was a formula. A bit surprised you looked over the numbers, and math - everything really. It was all correct.

Iridium or **Ir**

Oxygen or **O**

Nitrogen short as **N**

 **I** short for Iodine,

and lastly Carbon as **C**

For a moment you were happy all the atoms were considered ‘happy’ or as the worksheets were meant to say, when you squinted.

 **IrONIC** …. He made an Ironic formula of Ionics…

“I’m done!” You threw the papers in the air and stomped out of Dave’s room. There was no chance in hell he was getting away without being pummeled by a smuppet stuffed with an iron.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have to thank one of my friends, Tofu, for saying "Ironic" while we were learning about Ionics. This is just another random school related one-shot.


End file.
